Славные парни или Туры по Нью-Йорку от друзей Лаки Лучиано
by Avogadro constant
Summary: Локи оказывается серьезно ранен некой третьей силой, не Мстителями. Телефонный звонок Старку. Энтони, забери меня отсюда. Пожалуйста .
1. Chapter 1

«Ты можешь достичь добрым словом и пистолетом большего,  
чем просто добрым словом".  
Аль Капоне

То горячее лето 2012 Нью-Йорк вспоминал еще долго. Года два. Потом такие события, как выход нового айфона и возвращение Брэда Пита к Дженнифер Энистон, вытеснили из памяти человеческой нашествие гигантских угрей из космоса. Главное, что никто не ушел обиженным: правительство щедро раздавало государственные подряды на починку домов, оборонная промышленность всего за полтора года обеспечила каждое высотное здание в стране зенитно-ракетными комплексами нового поколения на основе тессеракта. Фьюри выделили еще три летающих авианосца, в тридцать раз увеличили финансирования программы против космического вторжения и дали адмиральскую повязку на глаз. Также ходили слухи, что буквально в следующем году на службу в секретное подразделение поступят три роты супрерсолдат. В этом была доля правды: доктор Беннер в свои не зеленые дни трудился над проектом «Капитан Америка: 3.0». Отбоя от добровольцев не было. Клинт Бартон и Наташа Романова успешно тренировали новичков в ЦРУ, иногда выезжая на особо опасные задания в страны третьего мира. Горная обсерватория «Сфинкс» в Швейцарии обрела двух ценных сотрудников: американку доктора Джейн Фостер и младшего научного сотрудника Тора Одинсона, судя по фамилии, выходца их Скандинавских стран.  
Был вторник 13 января 2015 года. Тони Старк уже три часа пытался заставить работать новый вид «нелетального оружия», который он рассчитывал встроить в свой костюм. Мэрия Нью-Йорка категорически заявила, что лишит всех налоговых льгот «Stark Industries», если её глава продолжит буквально вплавлять преступный элемент в асфальт. Замена дорожного покрытия на Манхэттене обходилась дорого. Дело двигалось не очень споро: за это утро Старка трижды било током. Все кончилось тем, что в лаборатории запахло паленым, посыпались искры и замигал свет.  
- Сэр, еще одна такая перегрузка электрической цепи, и мы будем вынуждены перейти на резервное питание, – подал голос Джарвис.  
- Заканчиваем на сегодня, – Старк раздраженно стащил с себя сварочную маску и отбросил ее в угол. – Джарвис, включить развлекательные телепрограммы.

Тут же на экраны Джарвис вывел несколько шоу, подходящих под заданный критерий. Видео с Джастином Бибером Старк выключил сразу. Несколько минут он полюбовался на русских блондинок в бикини, которые уже который год где-то в Тихуане пили водку и, кажется, строили любовь. Шоу было прервано рекламой. В первом же ролике Стив Роджерс агитировал детей и взрослых пить молоко. Старк мрачно изогнул бровь и вышел из лаборатории. Заняться было абсолютно нечем.  
В пентхаусе, плеснув себе в бокал виски, Тони стал размышлять, а не стоит ли ему слетать к Пеппер в Бостон и попробовать объяснить, что та брюнетка на новогодней вечеринке рассматривалась всего-навсего как возможный телохранитель, а не нечто большее. И за закрытыми дверями спальни он лишь проводил неформальное собеседование. Тони поводил лопатками и решил отложить звонок до тех пор, пока царапины от ногтей «телохранительницы» не заживут окончательно.  
За окном сыпал мелкий снежок, который на земле тут же превращался в серую кашу. Тони подумал, что хорошо бы запрыгнуть в самолет и через несколько часов оказаться за игральным столом в теплом и солнечном Лас-Вегасе. Встреча Тони и Вегаса обычно заканчивались брешами в домашнем бюджете и двумя-тремя «телохранительницам». Учитывая то, что мисс Поттс всегда строго блюла бухгалтерскую отчетность Старка, поездку в город греха пришлось отложить до лучших времен.

Можно было бы перейти через улицу, запустить компьютерный вирус в систему охраны здания и позвать Беннера поесть шаурмы. Но тогда опять придет внезапно воскресший (или плохо добитый) Коулсон и будет нудеть, что Старк опять взламывает секретные правительственные протоколы. Даже новая подружка агента – некая саксофонистка Дафна - не смягчила его деловой хватки. Возможно, Коулсон даже по старой дружбе нажалуется на Железного человека Пеппер.  
Пути у Тони было только два: или доводить до ума строптивый девайс, или напиваться в одиночестве. Старк вздохнул и потянулся за бутылкой.  
- Сэр, Вам звонят по первой линии.  
- Скажи Фьюри, что я занят.  
- Это не мистер Фьюри, сэр. Вам звонит мистер Лафейсон.  
Бутылка коллекционного виски выпала из рук Тони и покатилась по полу.  
- Джарвис, переключи на пентхаус. Громкая связь.  
- Сделано, сэр.  
По комнате разнесся голос:  
- Энтони, друг мой, здравствуй. Не мог бы то подъехать и забрать меня?  
- Олень? Это ты? – Старк был очень удивлен, услышав голос Локи, поэтому новой остроты не заготовил.  
- Я тоже рад тебя слышать, – было ясно, что асгардский экс-король делает над собой усилие, чтобы говорить вежливо. - Теперь не мог бы ты надеть свой чудесный костюм и подъехать за мной?  
- Я бы рад подъехать. Обсудить прошлые дела, выпить, показать тебе Нью-Йорк, а то ты так в прошлый раз, кроме центрального парка, ничего и не видел. Но, знаешь ли, дела: перевести старушку через дорогу, снять кошку с дерева, ужин с Анжелиной. Ты слышал, она опять одна? Есть окошко с пяти до восьми, но только в следующем месяце.  
Раздались звуки борьбы, падения телефонной трубки и выстрелов. Потом уже откуда-то издалека послышался крик:  
- Энтони, забери меня отсюда! Пожалуйста!  
- Джарвис, откуда поступил звонок?  
- Заброшенный жилой комплекс «Проспект - Плаза», Браунсвилль, Бруклин. Район держит уверенное первенство по количеству убийств и перестрелок в городе.  
- Боюсь, сегодня эти показатели вырастут еще на несколько пунктов. Костюм, Джарвис.  
- Какой из боевых?..  
- Нет, нет, давай опробуем опытный образец.  
- Должен ли я доложить о звонке мистера Лафейсона агенту Коулсону?  
- Только если я получу непоправимый ущерб.  
- Я буду внимательно следить за Вашими показателями жизнедеятельности.  
Тони закрыл забрало у бронекостюма, включил двигатели и взял курс на Бруклин.

Еще при подлете к «Проспект - Плаза» Тони услышал выстрелы, раздававшиеся из первого здания, где еще сохранились стекла в окнах и лестницы. Полиции не было. Сюда она обычно приезжает забирать трупы. Соваться в пекло - дураков нет.  
Старк подлетел к пролету между седьмым и восьмым этажами, откуда слышались выстрелы. Группа черных парней в мешковатой одежде самозабвенно палили из Узи по кучке латиноамериканцев. Те не тушевались и отвечали очередями из Калашниковых. Появление Тони на поле битвы сначала не заметили, потом кто-то закричал:  
- Аlarma! Robocop!  
Тут пришло время Тони дивиться кооперации в бандитской среде: в его сторону полетел град пуль из Калашниковых и Узи.  
- Ну, мне всегда больше нравился «Судья Дредд», – буркнул Старк и выпустил несколько светошумовых гранат. – Приве-е-ет! Пицца с проклятых земель!  
Криминальные элементы попадали оглушенные и ослепленные. Локи среди них не было. Старк, однако, чувствовал, что эта заваруха непосредственно была связана с гостем из Асгарда.  
Звуки выстрелов и грубая брань послышались с крыши. Афро-испанская группа бандитов в едином порыве стреляли в сторону труб и огромных металлические коробов системы воздушного кондиционирования. Судя по тому, как было изрешечено все вокруг, расстрелян был не один магазин. К появлению Старка патроны уже подошли к концу. Побросав огнестрельное оружие на крышу, бандиты достали, кто что носил с собой на черный день: кастеты, ножи, нашлась и парочка мачете. Железного человека, зависшего в воздухе неподалеку, никто не замечал. В глазах у людей застыла ярость и желание уничтожить спрятавшегося врага любым способом и с любыми потерями. Старк поставил бы миллион на то, что целью был Локи. По рассказам Тора, младший принц всегда с трудом находил друзей, зато кровных врагов наживал чудо, как легко. Впрочем, всей команде «Мстителей» пришлось в этом убедиться на личном опыте три года назад.  
Если быть честным, у десятерых человек с ножами нет шансов против энерголуча из костюма Железного человека. Разобравшись с уголовниками, Старк заметил кровавую дорожку, ведущую в сторону воздуховодов. По ней он и последовал. Протискиваясь между железными коробами, Железный человек заметил кровавый отпечаток мужской ладони, потом несколько расстрелянных магазинов, а затем и брошенный автомат «Тавор». Наконец, Тони вышел на небольшой пятачок между трубами и системой вентиляции. Там, прижавшись спиной к парапету, стоял Локи, одетый как яппи и c пожарным топором в руках. Вид Лафейсон имел самый решительный, намереваясь, вероятно, продать свою жизнь подороже.  
Старк поднял забрало и широко улыбнулся:  
- Здравствуйте, мистер Бэйтмен. Что, дела на Уолл-стрит идут так плохо, раз вы решили перебраться в этот негостеприимный район Бруклина?  
Локи шутку не оценил, всем телом накренился в левую сторону, однако топор из рук не выпустил.  
- Как же выходец из такой хорошей семьи раз за разом оказывается в такой плохой компании? – подходить ближе Тони не спешил. Он навсегда запомнил тот полет с небоскреба, который ему устроил в прошлый раз Локи при помощи магии.  
- Кажется, у вас на Земле говорят: «Ничего личного – просто бизнес», – Локи опустил топор лезвием вниз и осел по стене.  
- То есть, ты решил завязать с политикой и перейти к первоначальному накоплению капитала. А родственники знают?  
- Они меня сюда и отправили три года назад, – вздохнув, ответил Локи. – Перевоспитываться, проникаясь вашими ценностями.  
- А я-то читал, что у вас там заключенных замуровывают в пещере со змеей и зашивают рот.  
- Я был согласен на змею, хоть какое-то интеллектуальное общение, – Локи засмеялся, но, побледнев, ухватился за левый бок. – Помоги мне дойти до машины, Старк. Я ранен.  
Тони выразительно посмотрел на Лафейсона.  
-Я даю тебе клятву, Энтони, сын Говарда, что не причиню вреда ни тебе, ни твоим близким в течении, ну, допустим, 24 часов.  
- Щедро, по-королевски.  
Старк присел рядом с Локи. Тот медленно обхватил его за шею левой рукой, и, оперевшись правой о парапет, попытался подняться. Получилось не очень успешно. Тони сделал попытку обхватить Локи за талию и поднять, но тут же последовало бурное негодование:  
- Не смей ко мне прикасаться! Я тебе не твоя девка!  
- Ваше Величество, по-другому силу земного притяжения мы не преодолеем.  
- Я сам! – Локи еще раз дернулся вверх, охнул и опал на руках у Тони.  
Старк, поняв, что процедура подъема королевского тела может затянуться слишком надолго, молча обхватил двумя руками уже не протестующего Локи и поставил его на ноги.  
Лафейсон тут же отодвинулся от Старка, давая понять, что его величественность не нуждается в поддержке, и, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, попытался пойти. Получилось плохо: мужчина зашатался и начал снова оседать на пол. Старк обхватил его за спину и не дал упасть.  
- Теперь веди меня к лестнице, – не открывая глаз, но все еще гордо приказал Локи.  
- Боюсь, тебя там будут встречать твои партнеры по бизнесу, поникшие и оглохшие, но все еще не сломленные и с автоматами.  
- Почему, ты их не убил?  
- Глупые земные традиции, Ваше Величество. Для убийства нам нужен прокурор, адвокат, суд присяжных и судья. И только после кассаций и пересмотров тех дуболомов, которые не заключили вовремя сделку со следствием, посадят на электрический стул.  
Локи страдальчески закатил глаза. Старк продолжил:  
- Так что, боюсь, нам все же придется сыграть в Супермена и Лорис Лейн.  
- Делай, что хочешь, Старк, только доставь меня к машине.  
Тони, крепко обхватив Локи за талию, аккуратно совершил перелет: крыша – замерзший газон. Брать Локи на руки, как девушку, Железный человек не стал, справедливо полагая, что даже раненый бог может оказаться крайне мстительным.  
- Ну, и где твоя машина?  
Локи мотнул головой в сторону огромного черного «хаммера».  
- Все еще живешь по принципу: «Fuck Fuel Economy»? – хмыкнул Тони.  
Около автомобиля валялся труп водителя с прострелянной головой. Локи, нахмурившись, открыл дверь и сел на водительское сиденье.  
- Не думаю, что вождение автомобиля в твоем состоянии по Нью-Йорку – это хорошая идея. Не считая того, что сейчас идет снег и город стоит в одной большой пробке.  
- Мне нужно на кладбище Маунт ричмонд.  
- О, поверь, я просто счастлив, что ты так трезво оцениваешь состояние своего здоровья, но может сначала, чтобы просто удостовериться, заглянем в больницу?  
- Мне нужна церковь святого Андрея, – Локи тыкал в кнопки автомобильного навигатора, рассчитывая наиболее короткую дорогу.  
- Я рад, что ты стал чадом епископальной церкви, и одобряю твое желание исповедоваться перед смертью, но может все же подойдет любой другой храм? Знаю я одну неплохую церквушку. Настоятель в ней отец Тук. Кроме того, там напротив стрип-клуб. Давай я тебя к нему подброшу, а сам к девушкам пойду, чтобы хоть не зря день прошел.  
Внезапно раздались выстрелы. Оглушенные бандиты, вероятно, придя в себя, решили разобрать противника на запчасти. Заняв круговую оборону, стрелки лупили автоматными очередями по Старку. Пока Железный человек разбирался с латиноафриканской мафией, делая поделки из Калашниковых и Узи, черный «хаммер» уже был далеко. Бойцы криминального фронта, тихо воя, расползались по углам. Многие после этого дня завязали с бандитизмом. А те, которых проповедь Железного человека особенно задела за живое, постриглись в монахи.  
- Джарвис, отследи черный «хаммер» в этом… - Тони не успел договорить. Где-то вдалеке прогремел взрыв, а потом еще один.  
«Гранатомет, – с тоской подумал Старк. – Никто не поверит, что это не я принца подстрелил. Какой будет межпланетный скандал».  
Через несколько секунд Старк был уже около перевернутого, но не поврежденного «хаммера». Вероятно, автомобиль был бронирован и взрывозащищен. Испытав в глубине души гордость за американский автопром, Железный человек начал вычислять, откуда произошел выстрел. В радиусе полутора миль система обнаружила: двух гранатометчиков и четырех снайперов, державших автомобиль на прицеле. Отправив в сторону гранатометов две небольшие ракеты со слезоточивым газом, Старк просто раскидал силовыми лучами снайперов по всему кварталу - в ближайшие пару месяцев их основным занятием должно было стать лежание на вытяжке в госпитале.  
Наконец, Железный человек с корнем выдрал дверь у перевернутого автомобиля и заглянул внутрь. Локи боролся с подушкой безопасности, одновременно пытаясь отстегнуть ремень безопасности.  
- А говорят, социальная реклама ремней безопасности не работает, – улыбнулся Старк и поставил автомобиль на четыре колеса.  
Локи наконец сумел проткнуть подушку безопасности и полез во внутренний карман пиджака, достал оттуда айфон последней модели.  
- Зло поддерживает корпорацию зла, понимаю. Добрые герои пользуются самсунгом, а добрые и сильные - нокией.  
Локи, не обращая внимания на болтовню Железного человека, изучал входящие смс. Прочитав последнее, бог откинулся на сиденье и закрыл глаза.  
- А как же: исповедь – церковь – рай? – спросил Старк, обеспокоенный тем, что Локи казался слишком уж бледным.  
- Уже поздно. Они добрались и туда. Мне нужно посидеть спокойно. Подумать.

Старк взглянул на собеседника: на зеленом, вероятно, очень дорогом пальто Локи начинало проступать огромное темное пятно, а если учесть, что одет Локи был еще в пиджак, жилет и рубашку, то потеря крови у Лафейсона была серьезная.  
Внезапно, до ушей Железного человека долетел звук сирены. Тони вознес благодарность Одину одноглазому и комитету неравнодушных граждан: кто-то вызвал 911. Сейчас он сдаст Локи на руки врачам и вернется домой в башню.  
В ста метрах от «хаммера» затормозило сразу две машины скорой помощи, но из них вышли не люди в медицинской форме. Две группы мужчин в камуфляже и с оружием рассредоточились на местности и стали медленно окружать поврежденный автомобиль.  
- Это твои друзья? – с надеждой спросил Старк.  
- У меня нет друзей, – слабо ответил Локи и достал из бардачка Беретту 92.  
Тони воспринял слова Локи однозначно: гостей с автоматами разбросало по всему району. Ассоциация травматологов еще долго будет благодарить Тони Старка за новый вклад в историю травм, возникающих при падении с высоты. Раздался голос Джарвиса:  
- Сэр, к тому месту, где Вы сейчас стоите, приближается пятнадцать бронированных автомобилей, два вертолета и одна БМП .  
- Полиция, ФБР, АНБ , ШИЛД?  
- Нет, сэр. Похоже, это представители различных бандформирований.  
- А танка там, случайно, нет?  
- Он будет на позиции через 10 минут. Спешу заметить, что конкретная комплектация Вашего костюма не предполагает отражения столь массированной огневой атаки.  
В то время как Железный человек вел разговоры с бортовым компьютером, Локи с огромным трудом вылез или, скорее, выпал из машины и, оставляя за собой кровавый след, побрел по стеночке куда-то вперед.  
- У тебя есть танк? – быстро спросил Старк, подхватывая Локи под руку.  
- Смотря где, – туманно махнул пистолетом Локи.  
- В Нью-Йорке.  
- Нет, в Нью-Йорке нет. У меня вообще ничего теперь нет в этом гребаном городе, чтоб он в Хельхейм провалился.  
- Ну, говорят, Нью-Джерси уже там, – попытался пошутить Тони. – А колдонуть ты не можешь?  
- Что сделать?  
- Ну, помахать волшебной палочкой, раскидать всех к чертовой бабушке.  
- Ворожить я в ближайшее время не могу, – сухо отозвался Локи.  
- Это еще почему? Ты скажи, что тебе надо: кровь девственницы, корни мандрагоры, шоколад «херши» – все достану.  
- О, глупый смертный, если бы я мог творить волшебство, разве я бы звал тебя на помощь, чтобы сражаться с этими муравьями.  
- А, то есть тебе решили устроить полное культурное единение с местной средой, лишив магии?  
- Знаешь, ты предлагал поиграть в Супермена, сын Говарда. На этот раз я согласен.  
- То есть у тебя где-нибудь под мостом не припрятана летающая пиявка? – уточнил Старк и, покрепче ухватив Локи, взмыл в небо.  
Колонна бронированных машин и одна БМП подобрали раненых коллег и, сделав почетный круг по опустевшей площади, скрылись в дебрях Бруклина.


	2. Chapter 2

До башни Старка долетели молча. К концу полета Локи поплохело так, что он даже не протестовал, когда Старк уложил его на диванчик в лаборатории.  
- Потерпите, Ваше Злодейшество, сейчас приедет скорая…  
- И прострелит голову сначала тебе, а потом и мне, – слабо подал голос Локи. – Ты же почему-то не скрываешь своего места жительства, и первый вошедший в это здание медик окажется профессиональным киллером.  
- Лечить я не умею, – Старк аккуратно стянул с Лафейсона пальто и расстегнул жилет и рубашку.  
- Три ранения, одно проникающее, два так – пули по касательной прошли.  
Старка замутило от вида чужой крови. В аптечке нашлось несколько бинтов, Тони достаточно умело наложил повязку.  
- Я позвоню Беннеру. Он же врач!..  
- Как только ты это сделаешь, я пойду и сброшусь с крыши твоей башни. Потом будешь доказывать, что я упал сам, – напрягся Локи.  
- Запомнил, значит, встречу с прекрасным. А не надо было обижать интеллигента. Ты вроде бы не можешь умереть?  
- Не могу, – легко согласился Локи, - но могу уснуть. Надолго. И меня нельзя будет перемещать.  
- А надолго – это на сколько?  
- Судя по тяжести полученных мной повреждений, ну, лет на десять. А исходя из того, что я ётун, то температуру здесь придется поддерживать низкую.  
- Знаешь, у меня есть идея, как не превратить лабораторию в холодильник. Видишь вот те манипуляторы? Они работают даже с нанотехнологиями. Так что, думаю, можно легко вытащить из тебя пулю и зашить все ранения.  
- А ты еще хранишь у себя те мешки с кровью? Та штука у тебя в груди так ядовита, или ты ее пьешь?  
- Но где мы возьмем наркоз? Мне даже валиум Пеппер под роспись выдает. А звонить драгдилеру сейчас не вариант, – Старк уже сбрасывал со стола винтики и шестеренки.  
- В прошлый раз ты, кажется, обещал угостить меня выпивкой.  
- А ты в ответ на это невинное предложение разбил панорамное окно в башне. Счета были ужасными, – Тони аккуратно поддерживая Локи, усадил его на стол.  
- Уверен, твой одноглазый начальник покрыл сопутствующий ущерб из бюджета вашей организации.  
- Смотрю, ты выучил много новых слов, – Старк помог избавиться Локи от пропитанной кровью рубашки.  
- Неси сюда свой наркоз. Только побольше. Я все же бог.  
- Ты знаком с трудами Ричарда Докинза? – поинтересовался Старк, водружая на стол четыре бутылки виски.  
Локи молча взял бутылку и выпил ее залпом, та же участь постигла и вторую, третья бутылка была выпита всего лишь наполовину, когда Лафейсон решил прилечь и допить остаток лежа. Из четвертой было выпито всего несколько глотков, и Локи, кажется, отключился.  
- Джарвис, следи за его жизненными показателями, – Старк сделал глоток виски и подумал, что вся эта история слишком похожа на то Афганское похищение, за тем исключением, что на операционном столе не он, а другой гордец. – Три дэ проекцию пациента, пожалуйста.  
Ту операцию Тони вспоминать не любил. Удалил он пулю легко, а вот остановить кровотечение быстро не получилось. Поисковая сеть гугл и давно покойный русский хирург Pirogoff спасли ситуацию. Потом у Локи надо было найти вену, чтобы перелить кровь. Старк пожалел, что не нашел ее, когда пациент был в сознании, так как искать что-то на расслабленной руке было крайне тяжело. Положение спасла все та же три дэ модель. В вену попал со второго тыка. Тони надеялся, что либо у них с Локи одна и та же группа крови с резус-фактором, либо богов не должны волновать такие мелочи.

Через час после окончания операции Джарвис заявил, что состояние пациента стабилизировалось и можно надеяться на улучшение. Старк транспортировал инопланетного пришельца в гостевую спальню, а сам отправился отмывать лабораторию от подсыхающей крови. Только тогда Тони понял, что у него страшно трясутся руки. Также Старк осознал, что в ближайшие несколько месяцев повторы «Доктора Хауса» и «Анатомии страсти» смотреть не сможет.  
Пара часов с губкой и очищающими средствами в руках - и лаборатория засверкала, как новенькая. Потянувшись, Старк пересел к мониторам:  
- Джарвис, нам нужно выяснить, кто были эти чудесные люди на танке.

Через час по спине у Тони побежал холодок. В нападении на Локи участвовали несколько представителей крупнейших мексиканских наркокартелей: Кали, Мидельина и Баррилья. Снайперов послали два конкурирующих на черном рынке торговца оружием. Афроамериканская мафия из Детройта и Чикаго объединилась с Пуэрториканской на крыше «Проспект - Плаза». Автомобильный эскорт предоставили несколько крупных американо-итальянских «семей». Гранатометы и танк были явно русским, а вот бронетранспортер принадлежал украинской мафии - славяне, видимо, нутром чувствовали, что простые пули Локи не возьмут. Вертолеты принадлежали китайским триадам, а трюк с машинами скорой помощи проделали якудза.  
Старк быстро проверил протоколы безопасности: все было спокойно. На всякий случай Тони активировал красный код. Железный человек не был трусом, но он трезво смотрел на ситуацию и понимал, что русский танк в гостиной миллиардера, показанный в новостях, не лучшее начало примирения с Пеппер. Да и китайский десант ему не очень хотелось сбрасывать с крыши, как и эвакуировать весь небоскреб из-за какого-нибудь отравляющего газа. В данной ситуации перебдеть было лучше, чем недобдеть. Закончив активирование всех положенных протоколов безопасности, Старк вернулся к разработке парализующего преступников девайса. Дело опять зашло в тупик. Тони присел на отмытый от крови диванчик, да там и уснул.  
Пробуждение было тяжелым: диванчик, казалось, делал сам Прокруст. Первым делом Тони поинтересовался здоровьем, а главное поведеньем гостя. Джарвис показал краткий видеоотчет: Локи просыпается и бредет в ванную. После ванны посвежевший и закутанный в халат Лафейсон посетил кухню, где оказался неудовлетворен инспекцией холодильника. Нагреб льда и приложил к затылку. Тут Тони впервые в своей жизни увидел, как за несколько секунд человек может радикально посинеть, а потом вернуться к нормальному цвету кожи. После Локи почтил своим присутствием лабораторию, нашел среди разбросанных деталей свой мобильный телефон и портмоне, задумчиво постоял над недоделанным изобретением, нечитаемым взглядом посмотрел на спящего Старка и отправился к себе в комнату. Уже оттуда он сделал несколько звонков - через полчаса в башню Старка доставили костюм и пальто от лучшего портного на Восточном побережье. Потом принесли заказ от известного японского шеф-повара, чтобы попасть к нему в ресторан Пеппер приходилось резервировать столик за полгода. Тони широко открыв глаза смотрел, как инопланетное чудовище, еще три года назад носившее золотые рога и таскавшее наперевес нечто среднее между палкой-копалкой и копьем, теперь ловко управлялось с палочками и с большим аппетитом поглощало деликатесы японской кухни. На протяжении нескольких часов Локи смотрел новости: сначала на финансовом канале, потом на BBC, Euronews и Al jazeera. А после пошли звонки - Лафейсон принимал их, то сидя в кресле, то валяясь на незастеленной кровати, то бродя по комнате. Было понятно, что все происходящее для него – просто скука смертная.  
Старк запросил распечатку звонков гостя: Нью-Йорк, Чикаго, Детройт, Токио, Пекин, Гонконг, Осло, Сан-Хуан , Майами, Мехико, Монтеррей, Москва, Челябинск, Киев, Львов, но большинство звонков было сделано в маленькие поселения в Нигерии, Колумбии и Афганистане. Тони внезапно стало ясно, что резкий рост цен на нефть в этом году был далеко не просто так, и теперь он, кажется, знал, кто за этим стоит. Старк с самым решительным видом направился в комнату к Локи. И застал его разговаривающим по телефону:  
- Скилькы цэ коштуйе? Пийшов до трех бисов! – взвился Локи. - Цэ задорого, – выслушав объяснения в трубке, он безапелляционно заявил:  
- Одын мильйон. Дякую. До побачэння.  
- Это Сербский? – попытался угадать Старк.  
- Украинский, – без энтузиазма отозвался Лафейсон. - Впрочем, с вашим слабым мозгом понятно, почему вы не можете выучить все примитивные диалекты друг - друга.  
- Раз ты снова хамишь, то тебе полегчало. Значит, мы можем обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию.  
- Какую?  
- Например, танк.  
- Ах, танк… Ну, не поделили мы с русскими несколько месторождений нефти в Нигерии и один химкомбинат в Челябинске.  
- Бронетранспортер?  
- Оффшоры в Индии, где прятала деньги украинская мафия, внезапно оказались пусты.  
- Вертолеты?  
- Временное недоразумение. Они уже извинились  
- Снайперы?  
- Недальновидный поступок конкурентов.  
- Машины скорой помощи?  
- Мелочные якудза. За каждый цент готовы вскрыть тебе живот.  
- Мексиканцы?  
- Они, бедняжки, тяжело восприняли изменение сил внутри рынка.  
- Афроамериканцы с Узи?  
- Кому сегодня легко работать с местными распространителями? – попытался вызвать сочувствие Локи.  
- Коза Ностра?  
- Временное недопонимание.  
- Пуэрториканцы?  
- А эти просто так, за компанию. На всякий случай.  
- Твой брат знает, что ты проводишь время в такой компании? – нанес удар Старк.  
Локи нахмурился:  
- Он считает, что я сижу в пещере и юная дева держит надо мной чашу со змеиным ядом.  
- Но освобождать он тебя не рвется?  
- Тогда, как ему сказали, настанет Рагнарёк. Но он, глупец, все равно горюет.  
- Ну, для тебя он вчера чуть-чуть не настал.  
- Поэтому я и позвонил тебе, сын Говарда. Мне нельзя самому причинять слишком большой физический вред окружающим. Да и ситуация вчера складывалась не лучшем образом.  
- То есть массовых убийств и геноцида в твоем исполнении мы больше не увидим?  
Локи ничего не ответил и с кислым видом уставился в телефон, изучая биржевые сводки. Старк открыл баночку с колой, уселся на диван и продолжил:  
- Я польщен, что ты решил обратиться за помощью к силам света. Но почему именно ко мне?  
- Ты единственный из вас всех можешь принять это как выгоду, не задумываясь о ее моральной правомерности. Плюс, у тебя было достаточно ресурсов для проведения вчерашней операции.  
- То есть я настолько самовлюблен, жаден и богат, поэтому ты выбрал меня.  
Локи удивленно посмотрел на Старка:  
- Ты ученый, исследователь. Разве тебе не было интересно и весело вчера? Тем более я теперь тебе должен. А я еще никому не был должен на Земле. Ты, пожалуй, лучший из возможных кредиторов.  
- То есть я тебе нравлюсь? – широко улыбнулся Тони. – Мне говорили, что перед моим обаянием невозможно устоять, но я не знал, что оно распространяется на инопланетных существ.  
Лафейсон близко подошел к Старку и, наклонившись, внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.  
- Ты мне интересен, Энтони, – сказал Локи и постучал по светящемуся через футболку кругляшу реактора. – А быть интересным и нравиться не есть синонимы.  
Старк сглотнул: в глазах собеседника блеснуло безумие.  
- Перед моей силой никто не мог устоять. Весь мир лежал бы у моих ног. Правительства и народы служили бы мне. Даже твои друзья не могли сопротивляться моей силе. Все бы пали ниц. Как те два первых: мудрец и лучник. Кроме тебя. Я хочу выяснить почему. И я это узнаю.  
Владел ли Локи гипнозом, Старк не знал, но его будто парализовало. «Наверное, надо сначала ударить его лбом по носу, а потом уже пнуть в пах», - рассуждал Тони.  
Внезапно затренькал телефон. Локи резко распрямился и взял трубку со стола.  
- Лафейсон, слушаю, – немного помолчал. – Я очень рад, что наше сотрудничество оказалось столь плодотворным, мистер Моран. Думаю, в свете того, что Ваш предыдущий наниматель решил отбыть в Валгаллу уже стопроцентно, будет разумно предложить перевести наши с Вами наши рабочие отношения из периодических в постоянные, – опять молчание. – Да, Ваша цена меня устраивает. С Вами неуместно торговаться, – Локи усмехнулся. – Предлагаю встретиться в Лондоне через 12 часов. Вы успеет? Отлично. До связи.  
Локи убрал айфон в карман пиджака, достал из шкафа пальто и, наконец, посмотрел на Старка:  
- Не могу больше злоупотреблять твоим гостеприимством, Железный человек. Дела зовут. Благодарю за кров, кровь и помощь. Можешь меня не провожать. Где лифт, я уже знаю. Кстати, - Локи обернулся уже около двери, - я оставил тебе на кухне записку. Изучи ее, может быть, поймешь, что надо сделать, чтобы твоя игрушка не перегорала.  
- У тебя же вроде бы палку и рога отобрали, – огрызнулся Старк, не любивший всех, кто совал нос в его разработки.  
- Меня ограничили в магии, но мозги-то они мне оставили. Ищи нестандартные решения, – усмехнулся Локи и вышел в коридор.  
- Хэй, а как же я получу свой долг?! – крикнул Тони вслед.  
- Просто позови меня, и я найду тебя, где бы ты ни был, – послышался ответ.  
- Про-о-осто позови-и-и, – передразнил Старк, но гость уже покинул пентхаус.  
Записка, висевшая на холодильнике, и вправду оказалось дельной, но Тони из принципа долго не хотел применять чужое решение, будто чуя в этом какой-то подвох. Только взлом баз данных ЩИТА убедил Старка, что использовать решение Локи можно без опаски. По приведенным в досье словам Тора, его сводный братец с детства отличался любовью к разным техническим агрегатам и некоторые из его изобретений даже были приняты костным и традиционалистским асгардским обществом.  
Через три дня и семь часов прототип был создан и успешно протестирован.  
В то субботнее утро на небо первый раз за два месяце выглянуло солнце. Старк посчитал это добрым знаком, чтобы слетать в Бостон и помириться с Пеппер. О встрече с Локи Тони решил не рассказывать, даже записку спрятал подальше от глаз, надеясь, что больше их дороги с сумасшедшим принцем не пересекутся.  
Но, как говориться, человек предполагает, а судьба располагает.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Лаки Лучиано**_- гений преступного мира конца 20-х годов. Был инициатором создания особого подразделения «Козы ностры»— «Корпорации убийц». «Папа» современной мафии. Первый придумал создавать фиктивные фирмы для бутлекерства. развивал Мультикультурализм в бандитском мире (активно работал с афроамериканцами, итальянцами, ирландцами и евреями).

_**Браунсвилль**_- Очень плохой район Нью Йорка. Первый по количеству убийств в городе. Комплекс «Проспект – Плаза» заброшен. На него можно полюбоваться вот здесь: .

_**У́зи**_— семейство пистолет-пулемётов, выпускаемых израильским концерном Israel Military Industries. На сегодняшний день «Узи» стал одним из наиболее массовых видов оружия в мире.

Испанцы кричат: В данном случае перевод с испанского будет **_«Шухер»._**

Про **_пиццу_**: Цитата из фильма **_«Судья Дредд»_** со Сталлоне.

**_«Таво́р»_** (TAR21)— модель современного израильского автомата калибра 5,56мм, выпускаемого концерном Israel Military Industries. На массовый поток поставлен не так давно, но считается «оружием будущего» и продавцы надеются вытеснить им с рынка российский Калашников. Название автомата происходит от горы Тавор («Фавор» в русской транскрипции), на севере Израиля, упоминающейся в Ветхом Завете. (автор питает немотивированную слабость к израильскому и российскому оружию).

_**Патрик Бэйтмен**_– яппи – маньяк из романа (фильма) «Американский психопат».

**_Fuck fuel economy!_**- цензурный перевод звучит как: «К черту экономию топлива!»

**_Маунт ричмонд_**- кладбище на острове «Статен айленд» - наиболее территориально удалённый и наименее населённый из всех районов Нью-Йорка. Локи туда было ехать и ехать.

_**Церковь святого Андрея**_- церковь неподалеку от кладбища Маунт Ричмонд. Епископальная, старинная по американским меркам (аж 1708 год!), достаточно красивая церковь: photo/20286590

_**БМП**_- Боевая машина пехоты.

**_Агенство Национальной Безопасности_**- разведывательная организация Соединённых Штатов. Официально создана 4 ноября 1952 года, считается крупнейшим государственным агентством по сбору разведывательной информации.

_**Ричард Докинз**_– современный британский эволюционный биолог, популяризатор науки, ярый проповедник атеизма. Автор книги «Бог как иллюзия», на которую и намекает Старк.

**_Николай Пирогов_**– основоположник военно – полевой хирургии. Думаю, Тони узнал про лигирование.

_**Монтеррей**_, также известный как «Sultana del Norte» (Султан севера) - столица северо-восточного мексиканского штата Нуэво-Леон. Это третья по величине агломерация в Мексике.  
Укр. Сколько это стоит? Пошел ты к трем чертям. Это дорого. Один миллион. Сапсибо. До свидания.

_**Ра́гнарёк**_(Ра́гнарок, Ragnarök) в германо-скандинавской мифологии— гибель богов (судьба богов) и всего мира, следующая за последней битвой между богами и хтоническими чудовищами.


End file.
